


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUs, Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione needed a release, and Blaise was eager to give it to her. This was their game they played.





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Assignment #5: Muggle Music Task #3: Write about someone whose past is having an impact on their actions in the present
> 
> Showtime/Act 2: What'd I Miss: Purple Velvet (object)
> 
> Fortnight Event: Song Lyrics: "I'll be out the door before you wake" from 'You Could be Mine' by Guns n Roses
> 
> Granger Danger Birthday Event: Prompt: Slice of Life
> 
> Word Count: 620

It started in a Muggle bar. Brown met brown across the establishment. A coy grin played on one's face while the other gave a curious brow raise; it would be a simple game of cat and mouse.

The mouse looked innocent enough, but the form fitting, strapless blue dress hugging her slim body and the long brown curls tickling her bare shoulders were seductive in his eyes. Her smooth legs crossed over one another beckoned him in a cat-like manner.

Her eyes scanned over the long sleeve, black shirt that he wore that defined the muscles in his arms. His expensive looking tan slacks were becoming on him; she gave a teasing look of approval. The way his hair fluttered dangerously around the nape of his neck made her want to tangle her fingers around it. She knew he was the real cat, licking his lips in anticipation of catching his prey.

The mutual attraction compelled them to move closer to one another.

With their eyes communicating for them, both parties calculated ideas in their minds. Neither wanted rejection or embarrassment; and they wouldn't have been in the area if they were seeking a long term commitment.

It was unspoken verbally, but their bodies conversed in a way that both knew what the next actions would be. The mouse left first, strolling out of the door. She wouldn't have to wait long for her cat to follow in step behind her. When she pulled out her wand and looked over her shoulder; she was not disappointed.

It was mere minutes after the departure that the cat and mouse were in the mouse's flat. In one swift movement, she was against the wall, snogging her cat passionately. Their hands clung to each other, and the mouse had gotten her wish to weaving her fingers in the hair along his neck.

"Granger…" He growled lightly against her neck. His only response was a deep chuckle, so he continued with his actions. It was an instance of bliss.

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open, the sun was rising and shining through her drapes. She sat up, using her arm to hold the purple velvet over her chest and scratched through her ruffled curls. Memories of the night before danced in Hermione's mind, and a smile formed on her face.

Looking over to her side, she saw that the other side of her bed was empty; but the wrinkled sheets indicated that someone had been there before. She sighed contently and leaned back into her pillow; Hermione preferred things that way. She didn't want to wake up to face something that wouldn't progress into anything more than stolen time. However, she would be the first to admit that shagging Blaise Zabini was the best distraction from the losses she had faced as of late. Harry was gone, killed in an Auror raid. Ron died shortly after they had lost Fred in the war; no one wanted to tell her how, but it didn't take being the Brightest Witch of her Age to know what happened. With everyone else withdrawing away to grieve, Hermione took a different route. She didn't know what Zabini's reasons for initiating the game, but the physical results were so satisfactory that Hermione couldn't care.

Hermione shifted to lay on her side, running a hand over the spot that Zabini vacated hours before; she could still smell the spice and musk from his body. The next time they met, it would be exactly the same. She would be the mouse enticing the cat. After the mouse was captured, the cat would have his way and leave as the mouse recovered. That was their loveless game, and Hermione enjoyed playing it.


End file.
